1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight including a headlamp or a fog lamp of a projector type that irradiates light ahead of a vehicle to shine a light on a road surface and the like ahead of the vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle headlight that can light the left and the right sides near the vehicle over a wide area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle headlight including a headlamp or a fog lamp of a projector type that irradiates light to the front of a vehicle and lights a road surface and the like in front of the vehicle, for example, there is a vehicle headlight described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S63-125302. The vehicle headlight described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S63-125302 is explained below. The vehicle headlight includes a reflector of an elliptical shape, a light source arranged at a first focal-point of this reflector, a condensing lens that is arranged such that a focal point thereof overlaps a second focal-point of the reflector, and a reflecting member that is arranged between the reflector and the condensing lens and reflects direct light from the light source to the condensing lens.
Actions of the vehicle headlight are explained below. When the light source is turned on, a part of lights from the light source are reflected by the reflector. The reflected lights pass through the second focal-point and gather on the condensing lens to light a place distant from the vehicle as beam lights. Direct light from the light source is reflected by the reflecting member. The reflected light is diffused by the condensing lens to light a place around the front of the vehicle as diffused lights.
However, the vehicle headlight can light a place around the front of the vehicle with the reflecting member but cannot light the left and the right near the vehicle over a wide area.